Gate RP (11/14/12)
Participates Setsuko Hatake, Metsuki Shirogozen-Hyuuga Guard Duty in the Morning... llRAGERll: -Metsuki wanders towards the main gate as if to leave it, Wearing his normal gear.. A white vest similar to a flak vest with a black shinobi shirt underneath, Covering his hands and forarms are thick bandages simply for comfort, His pants matching the shinobi shirt in colour along with a black ninja mask covering the lower half of his face. As he would reach the main gate he would see a Jounin.. Looking up quite abit to see Setsuko's face as Metsuki was only 11 and stood at 4'9".- "Excuse me.. Are you gate guarding this morning?" -He would slip the kunai he was holding into the pouch strapped round his leg and flash a smile towards Setsuko although all he would see really was his eyes.- HatakeSetsukoHatakeSetsuko : -After Itsy had grown tired and she left in to get some rest Setsuko would go back over to the gate as he took position for guard duty. He was not one for these kind of things just because they were long shifts at times but he would do what he needed to to protect his home. The money was good though he had to admit. It allowed him to have the extra cash to go out and get things like he did for Itsy’s birthday. Setsuko did feel bad though… he felt bad that he had been away for both her birthday and Kirei’s but he would find a way to make it up to them both. Well besides getting them a gift. Setsuko would look down seeing a small boy approaching him as he would give the boy a simple smile. The boy would ask him a question as Setsuko would answer him politley, “Well I am at times… it is just one of those days where I am here I would say. I do not believe we have met though…” –Setsuko would say in a friendly tone. It was obvious that this boy was not a threat or here to cause trouble, he was probably a new Genin or something. “Well I am Setsuko Hatake, Jounin and Team Captian for Team Monkey.” –he would say with great pride. Setsuko was a very proud shinobi and even though he was lacking at times but he would do what he could for them and have them ready for the exams in the in the weeks weeks to come.- llRAGERll: -He would smile and bow in respect of a ranking officer, looking back up and pulling down his mask to show that hes smiling back.- "Pleasure to meet you Setsuko Sensei, I am Metsuki Shirogozen-Hyuuga. Genin, but no team as of yet." -His face then took on a slightly disheartened look, he scratched his cheek before continuing.- "Nice sword by the way Setsuko Sensei, Will I be able to go outside.. I need to carry on training myself before I'm picked to join a team and go on missions for the Village." HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to the boy with his single visible eye as he would smile. Hearing the comment of Setsuko holding the Executioners blade on his back. He would reach around to his back as he took it off as he let it hit the ground in a hard “thud” The blade was so heavy that it took lots of training in order for Setsuko to be able to carry the thing and let alone the chakra control to use it in battle. This is why they blade was seen as a one hit kill blade and if it was to be used then it would be in a move to kill someone. Setsuko would let his eye contact the boy as he thought for a moment of the last name. “Hyuga? You say… ? So you have the Doujutsu of the Hyuga clan?” he would ask the boy with some curiousity. He would then answer the boy’s question as too if he would be able to go out and train.- “ofcourse you may go and train and if you need any help I am more than happy to assist you.” –he would nod to the boy. -Metsuki would struggle to produce a smile, continuously thinking about everything.- But it's not me that made myself this way.. The clan did, My father was shunned upon and beaten basically exiled to the point he took his own life.. All because he fell in love. What makes anyone that special to make another person feel that way Setsuko Sensei? -A tears would begin to make a path down from his right eye, down the cheek and slowly drip onto his chest.- HatakeSetsuko: --Setsuko was really unsure of what to say to the boy but at the same time, when you fall in love you do things that don’t make since.- “When your heart wants something… it aches and yerns to gain that filling. For example, What drives you? Something pushes you to do something or to be something yes? It goes the same way for me Metsuki.. I have my motivations and my needs to have something. You father made his choices and well as sad as they may be you will need to someday get over what happened… remember though everything happens for a reason and always aim to make your father proud.. llRAGERll: -Nods at Setsuko and moves his hand to wipe the tears.- I will make him proud Setsuko.. I'll become the best shinobi this world has ever seen.. Everything I do is for my family and the Village because that's my nindo, My ninja way! HatakeSetsuko: -he nodded to the boy- "Good and I look foward to seeing you grow and develope and who knows, maybe someday you and I will go one on one and we will see a great battle in the end.- -he would smile to the young boy as he would look off into the distance- llRAGERll: I hope so Setsuko Sensei, I really do! Besides without Doujutsu i'm more then likely to inherit a chakra nature.. -He would now be filled with excitement and it showed, his body shook and his smile spread ear to ear as he chuckled to himself. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile- "I am sure you will have one... but what you will be is a mystery. I remember when I found out what I was." -he smiled to the boy- llRAGERll: -Metsuki smiles back at Setsuko- I'm sure too.. My mother was Raiton user so.. Maybe lightning style. I also want to weild one of the Seven Blades like you Setsuko Sensei! My favourite is Nuibari the sewing needle, I read about them in a book in Konoha. HatakeSetsuko: "Well I hope you understand that wanting to own one of these means that you have to take the life of the owner... Soudai is one of the Jounin's who has that very blade. I erge you that if you do want it that you train good and hard. It also will mean that you are a target then for the next who wants the blade. I am lucky that no one has come after mine yet but if they did I can promise it would not be an easy fight. and Raiton you say?" -Setsuko would change his serious face to a smile.- "that is my second nature... my first is Suiton" llRAGERll: Awh man! Are there any of the Seven that are undiscovered? My father had a blade that was considered to be like on of the Seven Swords man.. But it was found by my grand father. -He would think about the sword and wondered.- HatakeSetsuko: "As far as I know of, all the blades but the exploder blade is not taken..." llRAGERll: Oh.. The scroll blade right? Thats lined with paper bombs and explodes on impact? HatakeSetsuko: -he nods- HatakeSetsuko: "well I think it is time for this man here to go... I will see you around." -he would smile to the boy as he went into the thundergates and back to his apartment.- Category:Yonshigakure Era